A friends tale in Skyrim
by lostthoughts1400
Summary: What war destroys these future friends find the best of
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

The sky was blue but slowly turning it's orange color. She knew it was a bad idea to sleep in but she needed it after all her hard work. She walked around the market of Riften gathering the supplies she needed to make her weekly trip to the mages college. "Viola! I have some fresh fruits if you want some," called a stand owner. "Oh thanks!" Viola said with a wide smile on her face as she put the fruits in her bag. "Now I best be off I slept in to late today and if I don't hurry it'll be tomorrow morning by the time I reach the college," Viola said with a wave and was off. Outside of the gates she waved to the guards as she ran. As she made her way Viola noticed a small snow storm blew down from the north covering the paths she took. She slowed herself to enjoy the way the sun bounced off the snow and back to the orange and yellow colored leafs. The sun was long gone with the moon high in the sky. Viola knew she shouldn't have challenged as many dangers she did on her way. "Hmm. No that's not the way," a voice said. She could see a torch softly glowing in the dark. Not sure if it was a friend or foe she shooed away the mage light she made. The small lights bounced to the man standing with the torch. "Well what are these?" he said bending down trying to catch one. Viola walked up behind him a soft smile on her face. "Cute things aren't they?" she asked causing the new face to jump at her voice. "What are they?" he asked watching the small lights bounce about. "Mage light, you can find them in dungeons they make light so you don't have to," she replied as the lights soon went back to hovering around her again. "So why are you out here so late," Viola asked. "Well I'm trying to find my way to Whiterun but I've gotten lost," he said looking around. "Your not lost a snowstorm came past last night and covered the road but you just have to go down that road," she said kicking up the snow to show the path below them, "just kick up some snow every now and then to make sure your still on the path," Viola said with a small laugh as she walked away towards Windhelm and getting closer to the college.

"Get up lazy one, the sun has raised and it is time for lessons," a cat like voice came from the doorway of Viola's room. "Yeah yeah I know J'Zargo," Viola said only to dig her head deeper into her pillow. Soon she was up and attending her lessons. Viola loved to use her fire and frost spells using both to set up traps that can blow holes bigger than the Place of Kings. She was truly the best in her class and liked by everyone there. It was time to go back to Riften and Viola said her goodbyes for the week and started down the old stone bridge. She looked back at the old stone college as the frost that formed on it glittered lightly in the morning sun, she loved here in this small town everyone likes her and she loves the college but she loves Riften as well to much to leave it behind.

Viola walked close to Windhelm and looked at it's old walls. After so many trips she had never been in the hold and she slowly made her way to it's huge gates. But as she walked she noticed that the guards here gave her a nasty looked not like the kind guards back home. And as she went through the giant gate she thought it would be fine, but this was one of her many mistake in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The sun just came out and the hold was live with movement. He put on his black cloak and gear and grabbed his swords. He went down to the tavern and waited to see who would give him his next job, or be paid to help with something. The day went by slowly as he looked out the window he knew it was about midday and returned his gave to the sword was wiping down. He looked at himself in the blades reflection, he looked much like an imperial but with his shaggy brown hair with eyes to match. But truth is he's more of a nord making a some what good spot for him in this hold. "Hey Monty!" the tavern keeper shouted as he came up the stairs, "you've been sitting here all day work not so good for you today?" "Yeah its been slow for a while now," Monty said with a small sigh. "Well hey I got this bounty from the jarl, come back tonight and if no one has taken it I'll give it to you," said the tavern keeper. Monty gave a nod and got up to go find something to do for the rest of the day.

As night fell Monty returned to the tavern and got the bounty. "I'll have to go to Whiterun for this one," he said to himself and quickly went to the market to get a few things for the trip. As he left the hold the moon was rising high and he knew more dangers were coming out every second he wasted. Lighting a torch he quickly made off to Whiterun.

"Hmm this should be the right way," Monty said looking around. "Where's the road and the signs?" he questioned himself holding out his torch trying to see better, "I didn't think the snow would be this bad down here," Being closer to Riften and the warmer holds he thought snow wouldn't be much of a problem. As he looked around small floating lights were soon at his feet bouncing. "Why hello," he said feeling a little dumb for talking to something that wasn't alive. To busy playing with the little lights he didn't notice a girl walk up behind him. "Cute aren't they?" her voice rang out in the silence making him jump. "What are they?" Monty asked as he watched the lights float and swirl slowly around the girl. "Their called mage light you can find them in dungeons, they light it up so you don't have to," she said watching the lights. "So what are you doing out here so late," she asked. "I'm trying to get to Whiterun but I've gotten lost," he said. "Your not lost there was just a small snowstorm last night so the road is a bit covered," she said as she kicked up some snow to show the road, "just head down that way and you should get there soon just kick up some snow now and again to make sure your still on the road," she smiled and laughed a little as she walked away.

Monty to began walking but looked back at this girl she was strange. Eyes of a nord but looks of an imperial. He turned back to the road and hurried wanting to return to his bed as soon as possible.


End file.
